


Sweet

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Communication, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Porn, Riding, Sweet/Hot, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sweet talkin’ wincest.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 43





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, wincest, spn wincest, sam winchester, dean winchester, sweet talk, gay, anal.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual incestuous sexual activity.

Sam panted as he rocked his hips down onto Dean, one hand cupping Dean’s face, the other running over his chest as he slowly rode his brother’s cock. Dean’s hands were on his hips, guiding them gently up and down, squeezing Sam’s ass occasionally in a way that felt so hungry and possessive it made Sam moan.

“Sh, you’re okay, baby,” Dean murmured to Sam, rubbing the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him close for a gentle kiss. “Feels so good, sweetheart, love the way you ride me. God... just like that, Sammy...”

Sam groaned and pushed his hips down a little harder, pleased at the low sound it drew from Dean. He nipped at his brother’s lip. “Gonna come in me, Dean?”

Dean pushed his hips up to meet Sam’s movements, biting his lip. “God yes, Sam, but not yet, just keep... nice and slow like that...” Dean moaned and buried his face in Sam’s neck, shuddering at Sam’s movements. “ _God_ yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50273375990/sweet-talkin-wincest-more-sam-panted-as.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the summary.


End file.
